


Language of Silence

by Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Descriptive Injury(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, again i took creative liberties writing this here, domestic fluff(?), very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer/pseuds/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer
Summary: Jaz doesn’t always vocalize her problems, she’s grateful for those around her who know the language of silence more than actual speaking.





	Language of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron. I do however hold creative rights over OCs Jaz/Xelorian and Khirin (plus other briefly mentioned OCs.)
> 
> Cross-posted/Originally on tumblr; @ gushing-over-galra

It’s always difficult to face each other after a hard fought and hard-won battle. 

It’s also difficult to vocalize her problems when the adrenaline is choking her throat in favor of giving her energy to keep going. She’s grateful for the fact Galra are adept at reading moods, silence and bodies. And scent clues – Antok often mentioned she smelled like a sort of tea drink and of a forest-like scent – but there was more antiseptic scent everywhere currently to overpower it so it was all visual cues that they had to take.

Looking at each other and seeing the old scars are invisible in a backdrop for the new jarringly red cuts and violent, ugly purple and brown bruises with the yellowing edges are dotting her skin. He hates her selflessness and also loves it. It’s a show of subtle love, and he understands their silent little language. She refuses treatment until she knows all others with “Greater” injury and wounds have gotten the supplies they need first before she allows herself to accept the same actions.

She hates seeing him covered in bandages, but she’s glad to know he’s been treated, she’d held off on getting treated for wounds from her own medical officers on the _Artemis_ for the sake of letting her crew and friends get first supplies. The Blades have plenty of doctors and supplies thanks to the Coalition funding and their bounty deposits – it seemed like so much to them but really, they were getting such a small fraction of the total they earned.

Antok knows it’s difficult to get the Captain to accept medical attention, though she knows it’s needed. She only accepts certain people to help and Antok flags over Khirin in the bustling main foyer room where she’s helping attend to the needs of wounded Blades, rebels and bounty hunters, he knows that despite the nearly two decades of separation, Jaz still intimately trusts her old room and squad mate.

Khirin doesn’t say anything to them, gives Antok a once over as if the bandages he had would somehow be defective before quietly asking if Jaz would be so kind as to help remove armor plates. Armor that would need to be repaired later, for that matter.

Kolivan still has the former Empire Druid on limited quintessence and she’s made it clear that she’s conserving it in case of an emergency, seeing the number of cuts, plasma-gun burns and bruises, that littered the parts Khirin was permitted access to – Jaz didn’t want to undress fully so the under suit of the armor was stripped down to the hips leaving her in only the synth-fabric bra for modesty though Antok blocks most, if not all, view…

Well, Khirin’s fingers glowed with the minuscule power of quintessence and she was quick to hold Jaz’s hand and concentrate of injecting that power into her old friend. Bloody gouges knit and stitched together before their eyes and bruises faded as if accelerated through time, Jaz even looked slightly less tired when Khirin’s quintessence ran out.

“I don’t think that counted as an emergency.” Jaz teased after letting out a deep sigh, finally looking up from her lap to the Galtean woman.

“Not many people can feel internal bleeding when they’re buzzing with adrenaline, Jaz.” Khirin stated simply with a firm look until realization hit Jaz.

“I was bleeding internally?”

“You’re not anymore but you were… How hard did your ship get hit for you have had a rib scratch your lung so deeply…” Khirin murmured, fixing them both with a hard stare before continuing, “I trust you two will be able to take care of each other. I must attend to the others.”

The skirts of her robes are a sound lost to the noise of the room as she turns and finds a cot that’s not being attended to. The only reason people are in the foyer of the Castleship is because the infirmary is being used for the… more injured people. 

Like the elder Holt sibling – Mark? Pat? Bah, Jaz didn’t get a good introduction to him before he left for a while on a rebel mission so his name was lost on her – he’d been shot fairly accurately in the leg during the last fight. However, Jaz sees Khirin making her way towards Joseph laying on a cot a few rows away with one of his crew members sitting nearby in a mock watch-guard for him. They nodded once at the druid before standing to find another to take care of when Khirin approached.

“Want to let someone else take the cot and go sleep in the rafters above the dining room and scare Kolivan at dinner again by dropping down in front of him?” Antok asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. He wasn’t against silence but when it was Jaz and she wasn’t waxing poetry in an excited pace to him about whatever subject came to mind, he got concerned.

Jaz smiled at that and said, “You know the way to my heart too well.”

“I take the knowledge or death philosophy everywhere ever since it became a joke to the younger Blades and Paladins… And your bounty hunters.”

Jaz snorted at that, ah earth culture you never ceased to amaze me, she thought, even light years from earth you thrive.

“Come on, let’s prepare to scare my Commander. I’m not as wounded as the bandages make me look and I can probably hit the floor behind him if you’ll take the table.”

She could already hear the scream mentally. Kolivan was not and never would be easy to startle but it was possible. Sometimes it wasn’t a good reason to be startled – not many Blades will be able to forget the way he looked when Keith ran after Regris to retrieve both him and the data in a suicide run – but getting him to fold his ears and shriek was always a treasured moment.

“Nothing compares to the scream you made when I hit the table and dented it at our first meeting.”

“You’re never gonna let that die, are you?”

“Jane recorded it, we listen to it every once and a while when we need a morale boost… Or a good laugh.”

Antok’s glad he can at least make his human mate happy, she needs to smile a bit more without the glassy façade in Antok’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes I made and be sure to leave your love if you liked it. -Deer


End file.
